


unexpectedly

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: Solomon had come to the Devildom in search of knowledge, power and new alliances. He had no time for love - or so he told himself.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \- These were originally supposed to be separate fics written for separate requests, but they fell in nicely together and became parts of one story.
> 
> Ch. 1 was written for tumblr prompts: “Go ahead. Underestimate me. That’ll be fun.” “I think I may be slightly more drunk than I thought.”

Solomon was walking through the gardens of the Academy, hoping to spend some time in his favorite secluded place, just by the lake. The school day has ended, and the grounds were now clear of students, but he was in no hurry to depart. There were some things he needed to think over, and it was best to do so in complete solitude.

To his surprise, someone was already there. Initially, he considered turning around and walking away, but as Solomon came closer, he realized that it was MC. She was sitting on the boulder by the lake, holding a large bottle of liquor in one hand. He paused for a moment, considering his options, and then decided to approach her.

He had grown quite fond of MC over the course of the past couple month and sometimes even wished that the two of them were better… _acquainted,_ but it was a rare occasion to see MC without at least one demon brother hanging around, and Solomon did not exactly come to the Devildom in search of romantic adventures.

And yet, there was something about her that drew him to her – perhaps, it was the knowledge of her potential after he let her borrow his magic power at Diavolo’s castle, or perhaps it was something else.

“Rough week?” Solomon asked, as he approached MC.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” MC replied, as she turned to look at him. A moment later she held up the bottle of liquor, “I don’t even like this stuff, but it’s the only thing I could find in the House of Lamentation that could get a human drunk.”

“What could possibly be causing such despair?” Solomon wondered, as he sat down next to MC on the giant boulder.

“Do you ever get the feeling that you are surrounded by densest of fools?” MC gave him a grim smile.

_Of course he did, but he’d never say that._

“I suppose everyone can act somewhat foolish on occasion,” he offered instead, wondering who made MC this upset.

“Trust me, I wish it was “on occasion”,” she replied.

Solomon glanced down to hide his half-smile and suddenly noticed that MC’s skirt had slightly ridden up baring more of her leg than usual. It took him a moment to look away.

“Have a drink with me,” MC said, turning to him, “I feel rather sad drinking all by myself.”

Solomon hesitated – he had some plans for later in the evening, and getting wasted in the afternoon would certainly interfere with them.

“Or, if you don’t want to simply drink, I’m challenging you to a drinking contest,” MC continued, clearly sensing his hesitation.

Solomon was not the one to back down from a challenge, and yet he still felt unsure.

“I do not believe that would be quite fair to you,” Solomon pointed out – he was taller than MC and definitely weighed more.

“Go ahead. Underestimate me. That would be fun,” MC gave him a half-smirk, “Or are you afraid of losing?”

_Well, that’s it then._

“Very well,” Solomon said, finally, “You’re on.”

“Great,” MC smiled, “If I win you’ll have to teach me a spell that…Is there a spell that makes someone stop acting like an idiot?”

The question caused Solomon to laugh.

“I’m afraid even magic cannot help with that,” he replied, looking at MC, whose face showed clear frustration.

“Fine,” MC sighed, “Then teach me a love spell.”

Solomon wondered why someone like her would have need of such a spell, but nodded.

“As you wish – and if I win you’ll owe me a favor,” he replied.

“Fine by me,” MC agreed.

Solomon conjured up two shot glasses and MC poured out the first round. The drink was bitter, but Solomon did not mind. MC clearly did not enjoy the taste, as he could see her almost wince. Another round of shots followed soon and then another. He saw a blush appear on her cheeks and his own face was feeling somewhat warm.

“Did you ever imagine that one day you would be an exchange student in the Devildom,” MC asked and Solomon almost choked on his drink. She could not know, of course not – and he’d never tell her.

“How could I?” he replied once he regained some of his composure, “Although I cannot say that I was ever not fascinated with this realm – I’ve spent quite a bit of time reading about it.”

“And summoning demons,” MC added.

Solomon hurried to pour out another round of drinks in hopes of changing the conversation. It was quite easy to conceal the truth all this time, and he was not about to let anything slip.

“I wonder,” MC said suddenly, “Do you think demons are just dense or do they simply think differently from us?”

Solomon smiled, as he suppressed sigh of relief at MC changing the topic.

“That is the most complicated question,” Solomon responded, as the two of them drank another round of shots. The bottle was half-way empty. If he was honest with himself, Solomon thought that she would already give up by this point, but MC still seemed to be doing strong.

Her blush was much brighter now, and he could feel the heat spread through his body.

“While they don’t think exactly like people, mainly due to differences in the worldview, there are some significant similarities,” he continued, looking at MC who nodded along.

They drank more and Solomon caught himself unintentionally staring at MC. He’d always thought her quite pretty, but now, sitting next to her alone for the first time and talking, he felt very drawn to her.

Solomon shook his head and looked down, trying to calm his thoughts. Instead, he caught another glimpse of her leg, which brought more heat to his cheeks.

When they finished more than three quarters of the bottle and MC still hadn’t given up, Solomon turned to her.

“I’m curious,” he said, “Why would you need me to teach you a love spell.”

“Isn’t it self-evident?” MC asked as she downed another glass.

“I wouldn’t think someone like you would need it,” Solomon said before he could think, as MC leaned slightly closer to him, allowing him to feel the warmth of her skin.

“Oh?” MC leaned even closer. Solomon found himself staring at her lips. He knew he needed to end this conversation.

“Yes,” he said quietly, “Falling for a woman like you is the easiest thing anyone could do.”

He was not sure if it was him or MC that closed the distance between them, but next thing he knew was here lips were on his, hot and demanding, as he fingers snaked their way through his hair. His head spun – her touch was intoxicating. He reached out to pull her closer and, suddenly, she was straddling his lap.

His hands traveled around her body, feeling the tenderness and warmth of her skin. He knew that they could be seen if anyone returned to the school grounds, but he did not care. In that moment all he wanted was her.

When she broke off their kiss, and began undoing the buttons of her uniform, Solomon suddenly felt his head spin and for a moment it was dark in his eyes. He must have grown pale because MC stopped and looked him, concerned.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I think I may be more drunk than I thought,” Solomon admitted, as he felt his head spin again.

For a moment, MC looked incredulous. Then she sighed and got off his lap. Solomon watched her as she picked up the bottle with the remained of the liquor and downed it in one gulp.

“I win,” she declared, holding up the empty bottle, “So you’ll have to teach me the love spell whenever you sober up.”

“A bet is a bet,” Solomon replied.

“Do you need help getting to the Purgatory Hall?” MC asked him.

“No, I will be alright,” Solomon replied. One good thing about being a sorcerer was the ability to process alcohol much quicker than normal humans did – it would likely take him less than an hour to be sober again, but right now he was not feeling too great.

“As you wish,” MC replied.

As Solomon watched her walk away, he wondered if, perhaps, it was a mistake to not pursue her. _It may have been – but it’s far too late now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tumblr prompts: “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.” “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”

“Impressive,” Solomon said as soon as MC finished the incantation.

She had come over to his room in the Purgatory Hall that evening to collect on her winnings from their bet. Solomon found himself quite surprised by just how quickly MC managed to grasp the love spell. _But then again, with her magic potential it should be no wonder._

Since Solomon anticipated the lesson to last much longer, he hadn’t planned anything else for the evening and MC was in no hurry to leave his room. There were definitely worse ways to spend time than being in her company.

The things were not quite the same between the two of them since the encounter by the lake, at least for him. MC seemed to act just like she usually did, which made Solomon wonder if she’d managed to move on, while he found himself haunted by the taste of her lips and the warmth of her touch.

He’d never thought before that these kinds of memories would be so hard to bear. But now that he’d had her in his arms, he craved to experience this feeling again. Solomon was irritated at himself – he had much more important matters to attend to and yet there he was, completely distracted.

“Would you like some wine?” Solomon offered to MC, breaking the silence of the room.

Perhaps it was not the best idea to drink together, given what happened just a few days prior, but he had hoped that a little wine could make things a bit less awkward. At least for him.

“Thank you,” MC smiled at him.

Solomon walked up to the small table in his room, picked up the bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. As she waited for him to finish, MC settled into a large chair on the right side of the couch. He handed her one of the cups, then sat down on the couch, close to her.

For a moment they drank in silence, until MC said, “You know, sometimes I feel like I don’t know that much about you at all.”

“What do you mean,” Solomon looked at her, surprised.

“Well, given that you had time to make pacts with seventy two demons, you must have had quite an exciting life,” MC explained, as she studied his face, “And yet it seems you never talk about it.”

_And he was not about to tell her why._

“That’s fair, I suppose,” Solomon said as he took a sip of his wine, “But then again, it’s not like I know everything about you.”

“Well then,” MC smiled at him, “This calls for a game. To make things more fun. Have you ever heard of the truth game?”

Solomon had not.

“Truth game?” he asked her then, “Is it like truth or dare.”

“It is,” MC nodded excitedly, “Although without the dare part. I, personally, see no need in it – most of us do enough of stupid things already.”

Solomon could not disagree with her.

“Very well,” he replied, “And what are the rest of the rules?”

“Quite simple, really,” MC told him, “Each of us gets to ask one question each round, and the other person has to answer honestly.”

Solomon nodded – that sounded quite easy. It was entirely possible, of course, that she’d go asking about things she should not know, but then he could simply lie. Luckily he’s always been good at lying.

“You are on,” Solomon told her then.

MC smiled and settled more comfortably into the chair by pulling her legs under her. For a moment her skirt rode up slightly and Solomon caught a glimpse of her upper thigh. It took him more effort than he’d like to admit to not blush.

Suddenly, a strange sensation ran through his body.

“And this is to make the game more fun,” MC grinned, “I’ve put the truth spell on the both of us. Did you know that that’s the one spell I managed to learn all by myself? Although I can only make it last for about an hour, so I guess once it wears off, the game is over.”

Solomon struggled against the grip of her magic, but he knew it was pointless. The simpler the spell was, the harder it was to break, and a spell such as this one that would only last an hour was practically unbreakable. With a sigh, he gave up.

 _There are still ways around it,_ he thought to himself, _if she asks about something she should not know. After all, there is almost always more than one truth._

“Fine by me,” he said, trying to sound relaxed, “You can go first with your question.”

“Who was the first demon you have summoned and made the pact with?” MC looked at him attentively, studying his face.

“That’s easy,” Solomon answered, “Baal.”

“And why’s that?” MC asked, curiosity apparent in his eyes.

“I thought you said only one question at a time,” Solomon gave her a half-smile, “So now it’s my turn. When did you first realized you had magical abilities?”

“I can’t say exactly when, but ever since I remember I felt like I could sense things, you know. I didn’t fully realize what it was until that incident at Diavolo’s castle, however.”

Solomon nodded. It was quite unfortunate for MC that she grew up without a mentor around people who could not use magic. She could have been very powerful now, given her potential. Solomon could sense it ever since he met her – that was in part why he allowed her to borrow his magic at Diavolo’s castle.

“So why Baal?” Mc asked after a short pause.

“Why would I summon the demon of forbidden arcane knowledge?” Solomon smiled, “I think you know the answer.”

“That does sound just like you,” MC spoke quietly as she took a sip from her cup, “So relentless in the pursuit of new knowledge.”

“You sound almost disappointed,” Solomon noted as he met MC’s gaze, “Why is that? You didn’t think it was Asmo I summoned first, did you?”

MC shifted in her chair, leaning slightly closer to him.

“No,” she said, “I’d never assume that, especially because Asmo’s purview is limited to…carnal delights.”

Solomon looked MC in the face, trying to understand what she meant by those words. Did she somehow assume he was complete stranger to feeling desire?

“You don’t seem like the kind to need any help in that area,” MC continued after a pause, “At least from what I’ve seen…”

The room was suddenly much warmer and Solomon could feel flush rise in his cheeks. From what she has seen – was she referring to…

Solomon noticed amused expression on MC’s face, but he was not about to let her get the better of him.

“Well, you have pact with him too,” he said then, trying to sound calm, “And it’s not like you seem to be in dire need of his help. From what I’ve seen.”

MC smiled as she looked at him through half-closed eyelids. The memory of that gaze brought with it a whole lot of other memories, making Solomon shift in his seat as he tried to calm down the hear rising in his chest.

“My turn,” he said, “So since you don’t seem like someone who would need any help when it came to…this type of affairs, why did you want to learn the love spell?”

He knew he probably should not have asked, but he could hardly handle her gaze any longer.

“I told you before,” MC said, as she took another sip of wine, “It’s self-explanatory.”

“That’s not the answer,” Solomon insisted.

“Very well,” MC said after a short pause, “I was hoping this spell could help certain… individuals to act on their true feelings instead of behaving like fools.”

“That’s not how the spell works,” Solomon responded, as he studied MC’s now serious face.

“I understood that,” she replied.

“Just now?”

“No,” MC admitted, “A while ago.”

“And yet you are still here,” Solomon said, as he continued looking at MC.

“I am,” MC said, finally meeting his gaze. There was something in her eyes, that made the room feel even warmer.

As she took another sip of the wine, Solomon again found himself mesmerized by her lips. It took a long moment before he finally managed to make himself look away.

“There are other spells that could have helped you,” he said finally.

“Like what?” MC asked, clearly curious.

“They are pretty complex spells,” Solomon explained, “But, in short, they work much like aphrodisiac potions do.”

MC looked pensive for a moment, before she nodded and said, “I see. It’s your turn to ask the question.”

Solomon knew that he should not ask the question that suddenly sprang to his mind. But, somehow, when he looked at MC, that was the only thing he could think of.

“So then, is there anyone in particular that you fancy – since you decided to go as far as to learn a love spell?”

“There is,” MC answered simply, without elaborating.

Solomon sighed – technically what she said counted as answer. That was the biggest drawback of simple truth spells – as long as you told the truth, you did not need to tell the whole truth.

“But I don’t think learning love spell was all that useful,” MC sighed, leaning closer to him.

“And why is that?” Solomon asked, feeling intoxicating warmth of her body.

“Because I don’t think he’ll need any encouragement to act upon his feelings,” MC’s hand softly brushed against his, making his skin feel aflame.

She was gazing deeply into his eyes and suddenly the room became utterly too hot.

“So how about you?” she asked.

“What about me?” Solomon asked, feeling slightly confused.

“Who is it that you like?”

Before he could come up with something, anything to say to her to avoid telling the truth, his tongue was already betraying him.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I don’t know what to do.”

Solomon truly felt at loss – somehow now that the truth was out there all he could do is look at MC. He watched a small half-smile appear on her face, as she leaned in closer, leaving mere inches between their faces.

“Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence. You know exactly what to do.”

So he did.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her in for an ardent, desperate kiss. Her lips were soft and responsive, and her fingers snaked through his hair, pulling him closer. Moments later she was straddling his lap, as she continued to kiss him. Her touches were maddening, intoxicating – just as he remembered. He thought he knew desire before, but he had never craved anything as much as he wanted her in that moment.

She let out a delightfully soft moan, as he started kissing his way down her neck. Normally, Solomon preferred to tease his partners for a while, until they begged to feel him inside, but right now he knew he could not bear to wait that long. MC seemed to be of the same mind, as she reached down, trying to undo his belt.

With interfering items of clothing now out of way, he felt her move against him, as though teasing him. Barely able to stifle a moan, Solomon found himself grasping at her thighs to hold her in place so he could enter. The most delightful moan left MC’s lips the moment he was inside. As they moved against each other, the wave of pleasure Solomon felt through his body was so strong that he could not contain a moan.

It did not take very long before their motions became more frenzied and erratic. Solomon could feel warm pressure pool in his lower stomach, and he knew that he was getting close. MC’s face was flustered as she arched her back and moved her hips in search of the pleasure. A sudden, almost painfully pleasant release found them unexpectedly, leaving them both breathless and panting. For a few moments they remained still, resting.

Then MC got off Solomon’s lap, moving next to him on the couch.

“I can’t believe it’s ten already,” she said, looking at the clock, as she picked up her underwear from the floor, “I need to go, else they’ll keep calling until I’m home.”

Solomon, whose mind still felt a little hazy from pleasure, nodded. As he watched MC fix up her clothes, suddenly he remembered something.

“So,” he said, “Who is it?”

“Huh?” MC asked, looking at him confused.

“Who is that person that you like?” Solomon clarified.

MC paused for a moment, looking at him, then smirked.

“Well, seeing as our little game is over, I don’t think I owe you the answer,” she said, “So it looks like you will have to just guess.”

With that, she left his room to return back to the House of Lamentation.

Solomon slid down the couch, feeling pleasantly exhausted. Though he had not planned to dedicate his time to anything but the plan now that he’s had her in his arms, felt what it was like to be with her, he knew he’d never be able to give that up.

He’ll just have to find a way to do both - and Solomon was never one to back down from a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tumblr prompt: “Is that blood?” “Is that my shirt?”

“It looks like we are almost done,” Solomon said, looking over his writings.

MC and he had spent the better part of the evening working on their assignment for the history of the Devildom and now only one question remained. He was almost impressed by how productive they were given that it was the first time the two of them were alone together since the “truth game” incident.

To his surprise, MC acted like nothing happened and hadn’t brought up what happened between them – or his confession – at all. While a part of Solomon was relieved that everything seemed to remain as usual, another part of him wondered why she was behaving that way.

“It doesn’t seem like the answer is here,” MC said, as skimmed a few pages of the book, “What are we going to do?”

“I should have “Complete History of the Devildom” somewhere on that shelf,” Solomon pointed to the bookcase standing by the door.

MC nodded and got up from the chair. As she walked over to the bookcase, Solomon realized that he was staring and had to force himself to look away – her off the shoulder top had been distracting him all evening.

“It’s probably somewhere in the middle,” he told her, as MC approached the shelf.

A moment later, she seemed to have found the book. Then he saw her turn to the shelves on the right, most of which contained different potions, and lean in, looking closely. Oh, great.

“Is that blood?” she asked, pointing at one of the vials.

It was, but she did not need to know that.

“Of course not,” Solomon assured her calmly, “It’s a potion”.

“Ah, sometimes I forget that spells are not the only things that witches do,” MC said as she walked back and sat in the chair, “But, I’m afraid, it’ll be years till I learn to make any potions – as you know I’ve barely mastered the basic spells.”

“Some of the potions are quite simple,” Solomon told her, “For example, a memory potion – highly useful for exams – takes only about half hour to make. If you want, I could show you once we are done with the assignment.”

“That would be useful,” MC nodded after pondering his offer for a moment.

The answer to the last question of the assignment was found quickly. Once they were done with it, Solomon and MC got up from their seats and walked over to his small alchemy workstation. He showed her how to start a magic fire under the small cauldron and then explained how to start a potion. MC was nodding along, clearly captivated.

“And how do I know if I need to add the next ingredient?” she asked, looking at him.

“I’ll let you know,” Solomon offered, and MC nodded in agreement.

At first all was going well – MC was proving to be surprisingly good at learning potion making. Solomon found himself smiling, as he watched her mix the liquid in the cauldron.

“Why are you smiling?” MC asked as she looked up at him for a moment.

“Because you are a good student,” he told her.

“Oh? Well, luckily so are you,” MC replied as she looked into his eyes. From the sound of her voice and the way she looked at him through her half-closed eyelids, Solomon became suddenly aware that it was not his academic successes that she was talking about.

The room felt hotter, as Solomon felt slight blush rise to his cheeks. He tried to focus on the task in hand, however, his mind was working against him, as it began conjuring quite distracting memories. Solomon shook his head, trying to chase the thoughts away, which proved harder than he thought, when he looked to MC who was staring attentively at the cauldron, biting at her lower lip. This sight caused yet another wave of memories, forcing hot blush to Solomon’s cheeks.

“Where’s the ash that I need to add?” MC asked him, and it took Solomon a moment to comprehend her question.

“To your left, in the green box,” he said, still mesmerized by her lips.

It was too late when he realized that he made a mistake – the box of correct ash was on MC’s right, not left. As soon as she added the wrong one, the cauldron began to boil angrily, releasing a large amount of green-colored foam.

“Step back,” Solomon told MC, as he stepped away from the workstation.

She was just a moment slower and got splashed by the liquid that poured out of the cauldron. Luckily, the potion was cold and even though a mistake was made in the recipe, it was inane.

“Ew,” MC exclaimed, as she pulled at her top, “What happened?”

“It’s my fault,” Solomon told her, “I told you to add the wrong dust by accident. But do not worry – the potion though ruined, is harmless for you.”

“Who knew a great wizard can make such silly mistakes,” MC glanced at him with amusement in her face, then she looked down at her top, “And this is completely ruined. And wet. Gross.”  
A moment later she pulled her top over her head, taking it off.

Solomon knew he probably should have looked away but seeing MC half-naked in his room was quite mesmerizing. Last time, during their little “truth game,” their encounter seemed to have been driven by so much ardent desperation, that they never quite managed to get fully undressed.

MC must have noticed him looking.

“You are staring,” she said, meeting Solomon’s gaze, “What, you also have never seen a bra before?”

There was a playful invitation in her voice and an unmistakable hint of desire in her gaze.

“No, of course not,” Solomon found himself saying before he even had the time to think through his answer, “But seeing you like this is quite the sight.”

“Ah,” MC asked as she took a step towards him, “Quite the sight? Oh my. I hope you are not having any kind of inappropriate thoughts about this situation.”

She stopped right in front of him.

“I’m afraid that’s the only kind of thoughts I’m having right now,” Solomon leaned in and whispered into MC’s ear.

“Well then, we’ll have to do something about it,” MC said, as she pulled him in for a long, ardent kiss.

Afterwards, they were lying on Solomon’s bed, exhausted. She was cuddling close to him, and he found it quite pleasant to feel the warmth of her skin against his. Suddenly, their little blissful time was interrupted by MC’s phone ringing.

“Well, I have to head back,” she said, getting up from the bed, “Or else someone will probably show up here, trying to pick me up.”

Solomon nodded, and MC began getting dressed. Suddenly, his own phone buzzed, notifying him of a message, and Solomon got distracted for a moment. Once he replied to the message, Solomon looked up from his phone.

“Is that my shirt?” Solomon asked, surprised.

MC was standing in the middle of the room wearing her skirt and his shirt.

“Of course it is,” MC scoffed, “Mine is all wet and nasty and I cannot exactly come back home half-naked. Besides, you owe me for messing up the potion recipe.”

Solomon nodded, accepting her arguments.  
In the doorway MC turned around and said, “Don’t worry I’ll come by tomorrow to drop it off – and maybe we can continue our…studies.”

As she disappeared in the corridor, Solomon fell back onto his pillows. _This woman will be the death of me,_ he thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tumblr prompts: How much longer are we gonna go without telling anyone?” & “We would make a pretty good couple” & “After everything we’ve been through you don’t think I love you.” Solomon x f!MC

Solomon was lying in his bed with his eyes closed. MC was lying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers moving lightly across his chest, tracing the outlines of his pact marks. Warmth spread through Solomon’s body from her touch, and he never wanted this moment to end. But he knew that it would – and far too soon, as MC never lingered in his room after…the act too long.

As much as Solomon hated to admit it, this was beginning to bother him. A few months had passed from their encounter at the lake – and from the first and only time he told he loved her – and yet, it seemed as though nothing about their relationship changed, at least in public. Though she came to his room more nights a week than she did not, she still acted the same as before when they were around others. She’d smile with him and laugh, and make a clever comment here and there, but, otherwise, would never show any kind of affection towards him.

He tried convincing himself that that should be enough – after all he never wanted, never needed more than a bedfellow before. _And she was very good at that – very skilled in bed, never causing any drama and interesting to talk to._ Yet, strangely, that was not enough – he wanted more. _He wanted her to love him back, he wanted to be with her, he wanted others to know that they were together. But he did not know if that was what she wanted._

Solomon was getting annoyed at how much this bothered him – he hadn’t come to the Devildom for romantic adventures, after all, there were others, more important matters that he needed to attend to, and yet, in the past few weeks the only thing on his mind was her. It was clear that he’d know no peace until he found out how she felt. A part of him was scared – the night he confessed to her that he loved her under the effect of the truth spell, she told him that she loved someone too, but never told him who it was. _Well, there is only one way to find out…_

Suddenly, he could feel MC shifted as she sat up in bed and took her hand away from his chest. Before he could think, he reached out and took her hand into his.

“What’s wrong?” MC asked, raising an eyebrow, as he sat up next to her.

“I need to ask you something,” Solomon said, hoping to get right into the heart of the matter – they’ve danced around the truth long enough, “How much longer are we going to go without telling anyone?”

“Telling anyone about what?” MC asked, tilting her head to the side.

“About us, of course,” Solomon replied, feeling a pang of irritation in his chest – MC was not stupid, and must have known exactly what he was referring to, yet still, she was making him spell it out. So be it.

“Ah,” MC replied, shrugging her shoulders, “Well, I don’t think us sleeping together is anyone else’s business.”

Solomon sighed – it seemed, for some reason, MC wanted this conversation to be difficult. Still, he was not of the mind to give up until he had her answer.

“I think it’s quite common for people to inform others that they are in a relationship,” he said, looking her in the face.

There was a hint of amusement in MC’s eyes at his words.

“You want to be in a relationship with me?” she let out a short, breathless laugh, “Why?”

There was so much he wanted to tell her – that he loved her, that he’d never felt this way before, that he wanted to be with her always. Yet, seeing a light smirk appear on her face, he opted for a different sort of answer.

“We’d make a pretty good couple,” he said confidently, “And you know it.”

MC was quiet for a moment, thinking over his words.

“We would, wouldn’t we?” she said, then added with feigned seriousness, “After all, we are both, intelligent, good-looking, powerful and, most importantly, humble.”

Their gazes met and a moment later they both burst out laughing.

“But, in truth, I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be in a relationship,” MC said, as she finished laughing, and Solomon’s heart sank, “You know, my mother always told me that you should only be in a relationship with someone that loves you. Well, she said that about…other things too, but it’s far too late now – after all, the poor woman could not have predicted that I’d have such a weakness for handsome sorcerers.”

Though he could tell by the tone of her voice and the entertained look in her eyes that she was not serious, the implication that he did not love her stung. He needed her to know his feelings were true.

“After everything we’ve been through,” Solomon said slowly, looking MC in the face, “You don’t think that I love you?”

Silence fell upon them for a moment as MC studied his face.

“And do you?” she said, finally, “Love me, that is.”

“Of course, I do,” Solomon told her ardently, “And I’ve told you that before, under the truth spell too. Meanwhile, you never did answer my question truthfully.”

“What question was that?” MC smiled at him lightly.

Solomon could feel his heart race in his chest and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew he needed to ask her, but he’d never spoken more difficult words. Solomon took a deep breath.

“You never told me who you liked,” he said, “When I asked you during our little “truth” game you simply told me that you liked “someone”.”

MC stared at him for a moment, then, suddenly, started laughing.

“Oh my,” she said through her laughter, “I swear, is everyone here, at the Devildom, so dense? It’s you I love – and I thought I made that plenty clear over the last few months.”

Solomon felt warmth rise in his chest and spread through his body. _So she did love him back…_

“And if you want to be in a relationship with me, I don’t mind,” MC continued with a light smile, “Though I’m not normally a relationship type, I suppose I can make an exception, since I love you. But I have to warn you – the demon brothers aren’t going to bother you now. They’ve been rather…overprotective ever since I came here.”

“I noticed,” Solomon smiled, “But I wouldn’t worry about them.”

“Maybe we should worry,” MC laughed, “Imagine them hiding in your room – say in the closet or under bed to try and chaperone us. The horror!”

“I don’t care if that means I get to be with you,” Solomon replied, wrapping his arms around MC and pulling her closer.

“Oh my,” MC let out a breathless laugh, “Would you look at that – somehow I got the sweetest boyfriend in the Devildom. Well, dear boyfriend, I think we should celebrate our new arrangement.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Solomon smiled at MC, “Any ideas how?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few,” MC said, gently pushing him onto his back on the bed, “How about you?”

“I can think of a couple,” Solomon replied, pulling MC on top of him and kissing her.

Suddenly, MC’s phone rang. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at the screen.

“Ugh, they’ll blow up the phone if I stay here overnight,” MC sighed.

“We’ll deal with them in the morning,” Solomon said, taking the phone out of MC’s hands and turning it off.

“Hmm, I like that,” MC hummed as she leaned in and kissed him again. 

The entire world could wait – for now, all Solomon wanted to focus on was the woman in his arms.


End file.
